


Switch Gaming Hours

by Yuulittledemon



Series: Ensemble Stars : Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I won't stop using this tag now that I know it exists, M/M, Other, Switch Play Animal Crossing Together, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: A drabble of switch playing animal crossing together♥
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi & Harukawa Sora, Aoba Tsumugi & Harukawa Sora & Sakasaki Natsume, Aoba Tsumugi & Sakasaki Natsume, Harukawa Sora & Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Ensemble Stars : Drabble Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Switch Gaming Hours

**Author's Note:**

> switch playing on the switch funny

“The gates Are open. Don’t Take too long or I Will close Them again.”

Natsume watches from the corner of his eyes Tsumugi chuckling as he lifts his head up to meet his gaze, “Yes, I’ll hurry this time Natsume-kun.”

A notification pops up on the magician’s switch screen as a short song plays signalling someone’s arrival on his island. To his surprise, instead of Tsumugi’s awfully fashioned villager coming from the airport, it’s a cute blond haired character dressed in a pastel hoodie and blue shorts that blesses his eyes. It takes a second for another webcam on his laptop to load besides the blue haired’s when the new villager is greeting Natsume’s character.

“Haha, Shisho, Senpai, hello!”, waves a beaming Sora whose face is half hidden by the hood of his cat onesie, “Sora is sorry for being late! Sora needed to finish eating before playing.” The blond’s giggle is met with smiles from his elders.

“Do Not worry, Sora,” Natsume starts, making his character drop gifts on the stone path for his unit-mates to take home, “we Started the Call not long ago.” On the other side of the screen, Tsumugi nods, “We had some trouble connecting me anyway, you came before me in the end!” The blue haired proceeds to make his character laugh, as it finally came through the gates, only for Sora to follow, leaving Natsume fighting the fondness from showing in his eyes.

“Well,” Natsume coughs, dismissing the cry of thanks from his friends when they take notice of his presents, “Shall We begin the Tour?”

“Are all of your villagers cats, Natsume-kun?” Tsumugi shifts from the floor, lifting his head up to stare at his camera with raised eyebrows. His black glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose distracts Natsume enough to earn a curious glance from Sora, “Sora can't see Shisho well but he seems tired, should we play another time?”

Getting up to close the curtains behind him to hide the glimmer of the moon light since he forgot to do so beforehand, Natsume sits back cross-legged in front of his laptop, “Do not Worry about me,” he reassures his friends, lightening up a few more candles around him until he feels satisfied enough, “can You see me Better Now?” The frantic nods from Sora paired with the small one from Tsumugi brings a small smile to the magician's face, “Great, let’s get Back into The game then. You haven’t Seen the Best part yet.”

Without realizing, Sora waves his animal crossing special edition switch around from amazement, “But Shisho just showed Senpai and Sora his magnificent museum! What can be better than your amazing collection?” Natsume chuckles at his friend’s eagerness “Don’t be Impatient now, Sora.” Besides the blonde, Tsumugi finally readjusts his glasses when they almost meet the floor as he nods, “Natsume-kun is right, we still have a lot of time, Sora-kun.” The oldest exchange knowing smiles when their friend faces the camera with a determined face, “Hihi, Sora understands! Sora will behave and stay behind Shisho so he can lead the way!”

“Get ready Then. You might Want to get Plushies as what You will See could Frighten you.”

“Hoho, Shisho what did you do?”

Tsumugi’s worry is obvious despite the low quality of his webcam as he brings his green blanket closer to his shivering frame, “I’m a little scared of your smirk Natsume-kun…”

“Woah Senpai look! Shisho’s candles all turned off at the same time!”

“N-Natsume-kun please don’t play around! Natsume-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> [04/07/20, around 1.50 am]  
> Hey hey it's your friendly demon Yuu back at it again with a short drabble!
> 
> I can't stop writing switch. I have 6 drafts (so, minus this one) and I keep on having more because I just have so much inspiration for switch! I'll try my best to finish them all soon but it's not looking good so far haha!
> 
> I wrote something about AC:NH again, yet I don't have NH (・・。)ゞ logic. But anyway I love imagining switch playing NH together so maybe I'll write another part where they visit someone else's island idk yet we'll see ^^ I got many headcanons about it, which helps a lot with writing drabbles/one shots so!!! Hopefully I'll write more of this theme!
> 
> Hope this was able to brighten up your day/night! Switch is so dear to my heart I love them so much and writing them brings me so much joy, I'll do my best to write more of them! Since I'm challenging myself to write more, even if it's short drabbles, I feel like I might write a lot more of switch, so please look forward to that! I created a collection for the short Enstars Drabbles I'll write so make sure to check it out if you want more Switch! ♥
> 
> That will be it for me! If you got any question or anything feel free to leave a comment! Lots of love everyone, see you soon, Good Night!
> 
> Also SwitchP we won today! I successfully converted my best friend into a SwitchP o((*^▽^*))o She finds Natsume so cool and loves Sora and Tsumugi, she even drew me Sora and Nastume (/□＼*)・゜ I am crying. If you wanna check what she did, you can go to her art instagram, @/tsuyuite_ she is so talented and what she drew is so good really check her art out!! She also loves Ryuseitai's songs, and it's not because I keep talking about my fav I swear, I showed her every unit and she loved Ryuyu and Switch, not my fault she has god tier taste ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ Kiddin, but anyway I'm off for real now, bye bye!


End file.
